1. Technical Field
The invention relates to on-line customer service. More particularly, the invention relates to a slider and history field for a smart chat session.
2. Description of the Background Art
Online chat can refer to any kind of communication over the Internet, but is primarily meant to refer to direct one-on-one chat or text-based group chat (formally also known as synchronous conferencing), using tools such as instant messengers, Internet Relay Chat, talkers, and possibly MUDs. The expression online chat comes from the word chat which means “informal conversation.”
Currently, a visitor to an on-line service can engage in a chat session pursuant to such visit. For example, FIG. 1 is a screen shot showing a chat session on a conventional PC display; and FIG. 2 is a screen shot showing a chat session on a conventional smart phone display. Unfortunately, a chat session is confined to the immediate chat window and thus limits the types of interaction available as part of the chat. This problem is especially pronounced in a device having a small display, such as that of the smart phone shown in FIG. 2.
A further problem arises in tracking a chat session flow, for example during a series of steps in a procedure, where a visitor or agent might want to refer back to a specific action.
Finally, there is no method for executing various actions, such as form filling or requests for additional services, in a chat session other than during the actual chat dialog.
It would be advantageous to provide improvements in chat session technology that address the above problems in conventional chat techniques.